Random stories by random people
by ImmCuteLittleHobbit
Summary: Just like the title states, random stories by random people. Random people meaning the girls in the story. Part two and three will be a story with several chapters in it with each chapter told by one or two girls. The girls are each asked to tell a short story and then two long stories, the last will be a scary story. Hope you Likes!


The Ginyus were sitting around a campfire in a forest on some remote, extremely cold, planet trying to stay warm. Azula was sitting next to Jeice and drawing stick figures in the sand with her tail. Jeice was playing with her hair and watching her draw. Serena had her head on Ginyu's arm sleeping and dreaming about Zarbon naked, Ginyu was doing whatever he normally does and trying not to wake Serena at the same time, Allana had her head on Recoome's shoulder and cuddling next to him for warmth while texting her brother, who happens to be Zarbon. Recoome, Burter, and Guldo were talking about past missions and the one they were on right now, and the twins were asleep dreaming about Bardock. "Azula," Jeice said to the female Ice-Jin, "tell us that one story you wrote about Jamie Hyeneman from Mythbusters." Azula looked up from what she was doing. "Sure, why not," she replied.

* * *

Ok, this story is called "The Return of the Walrus". I wrote it in 11th grade.

It was December, 30th, 1999 in New York City; there was a bomb threat on the top floor of the Empire State Building. The sheriff of NYC Police Department went on the roof and turned on the Walrus Signal. After seeing the Walrus Signal, The Walrus, A.K.A, Jamie Hyeneman, stopped what he was doing at the moment, put on the Walrus Suit, jumped in the Walrus Mobile, and immediately went to the Police Department. Once there, he was briefed and dispatched. He got there faster than usual due to the lack of traffic and went to the top floor. Just as he opened the door, the bad guy shot at him, but missed. The Walrus quickly recovered and snapped his fingers and the bad guy was in handcuffs with duct tape over his mouth and around his ankles. He walked over to the bomb, snapped his fingers, and the bomb was disarmed. But, as soon as he turned the grab the bad guy, a large beam of loose wood knocked him out, rendering him powerless. After hearing of his sudden power loss, the public was enraged at the fact that their beloved Walrus had lost his ability to snap his fingers and fix everything. Almost everywhere he went, he was ridiculed about his power loss. Now, five years later, he was at his day job when he was knocked out by a large metal beam. He woke up with two of his co-workers, Kari and Grant, at his side. He had a large lump on his head from where the beam hit him on the head and they had to drive him to the hospital in case there was any damage. When they got there, though, they were immediately kicked out because the hospital was full. But, everybody knows that they were just throwing them out because they were racist against Asians, and Walruses. So, they took him to the hospital two miles from M5. The doctors told them that it was a slight concussion and nothing serious. "Now," Said Dr. Savage, "you're going to have to stay home for as long as it takes for them to fix the place up so it doesn't happen again." After paying the medical bill, they took Jamie home. Kari offered to stay with him, but he said no. While sitting on the couch, he noticed his water bottle was on the table. He concentrated a bit, and the water bottle rose up and flew right into his hand. "I wonder if I could try this on other things," he thought. As soon that ran through his head, he suddenly had a vision. In that vision, he saw that he could walk through walls; he could fly, lift things with super strength, telepathy, can deflect bullets, and can read minds. Just then, the Walrus Signal started to flash. Jamie than ran to the closet, put on the Walrus Suit, jumped in the Walrus Mobile, and turned on the radio. Apparently there was a stabbing at Fort Bragg and a now gun fight. He sped over to Fort Bragg and started taking out the shooters with a light pole. Then he rescued all the wounded people and got them to a safe place before taking on the other shooters. Just as he got the last of the wounded in one area, two dozen more shooters came to Fort Bragg . "I can take them on," Jamie thought. So, he took them on with nothing but a scratch on his arm. After that, people started cheering "Long live the Walrus!" The people started to accept Jamie again and wanted him to be The Walrus again. He still kept his day job, still making new Mythbusters episodes, and still saving America as The Walrus.


End file.
